The story of Sam Uley and Emily Young
by ellee-may
Summary: The story of Sam Uley and Emily Young as they become imprints, soul mates and life long partners. In collaboration with Emily007.
1. Chapter 1

_The Story of Sam Uley & Emily Young_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Emily's POV**_

I looked out the window of Leah's room and out onto the forest that was practically right outside of her house. The thick layer of tree's looked as though it went on for miles.

My mother and father had sent me to live with my Uncle Harry and Aunty Sue for the holidays while they went on their second honey moon. They had two children, the eldest who was Leah and the youngest who was Seth. Leah had been like my best friend since we were little, while Seth was always the quiet one who wanted to be left by himself.

I sighed and scanned the green forest. I bit back a scream as I saw something dash past my eyes. I blinked a bit before looking back out. But it was gone. I stayed there for another couple of minutes before sighing and telling myself that I was just imagining things.

"Em, you have no idea how glad I am to have you here" Leah said as she flopped down on her quilted bed. I smiled and turned around from the window to face her. "I thought I was going to be stuck here all holidays with only mum, dad and Seth for company"

"Their not that bad" I giggled. "Seth's getting more chatty, he was always the quiet one out of the Clearwater's"

"Argh, some days I can't shut him up" Leah whined. "He acts as though he's _so _popular at school, yet he only has two friends"

"Two friends are better than none" I said to her. "Anyway, how have you and _Sam_ been?"

I saw the sparkle in her eye when I mentioned her boyfriend of seven months. Every time Leah called or e-mailed me she would go on for ages ago about romantic and handsome he was.

Although I hadn't met the guy yet I could tell Leah and Sam were in love and planned to get married soon after Leah got out of college. I'm surprise Uncle Harry even let Sam date Leah as Sam's 20 and Leah's only at the ripe age of 18.

"Sam agreed to stop by the house tonight just to meet you" Leah said. "He can't stay for long though, he has to go to work"

I giggled and looked back out the window, hoping to see the dashing object again. But instead I saw a large, black wolf standing there staring right at me. I gasped before turning away, hoping it was just my imagination playing up again. When I turned back, once again, the wolf was gone.

"Em, are you ok?" Leah asked me.

"Yeah, sorry" I said. "I thought I saw something outside in the forest"

"Oh, dad says it's dangerous in there and that there are _animals _out there that would attack anyone who came near them, blah, blah, blah" Leah said as she played with the small charm bracelet that Sam gave her on their two month anniversary.

"He's just trying to keep you safe, Le" I said as Aunty Sue walked in with some blankets while Seth carried the portable bed in.

"Here you go, sweetie" Aunty Sue said as she placed the blankets on the small chair that sat in the corner of Leah's room. "Can I count on you girls to set it up, or do you need some help?"

"We'll be fine" I said sweetly. "Thank you Aunty Sue"

"Oh Emily, you're such a dear" Aunty Sue said. "Would you mind rubbing some off on Leah?"

"Haha, you're so funny mum" Leah said as she picked at her nails. I smiled as they walked out. "I can't wait for you to meet Sam, Em. You're going to love him"

I smiled and nodded while I listened to my cousin drone on and on about school, boys and friends. But I couldn't get the black wolf out of my head.

I am defiantly going to have to ask Uncle Harry about that later.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Story of Sam Uley & Emily Young_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sam's POV**_

Everything had suddenly become more hectic in my life since I had phased into a werewolf. Both Billy Black and Harry Clearwater had reassured me that more boys on the reservation were going to phase soon to help me patrol.

I spent hardly any time at my small house anymore which hid behind a heap of trees from the forest. I spent most of my time patrolling, eating, sleeping and coming up with a good excuse for Leah on why I wasn't seeing her very often anymore.

I didn't really have anyone now. My father had left my mother and I when I was little only for us to find out a couple of months later that he had cheated on her. I would never forgive my father for what he did to my mother, he was a heartless bastard and would never be given the title _father _from me.

As for my mother, she left me last year after telling me that she wanted more opportunities in her life and that she wasn't getting enough while living in La Push. We weren't on speaking terms at the moment as she had just moved in with her _boyfriend_, Kurt Witzkie who works as a School IT man.

I had just finished my lap of the forest when I had a gut feeling that I should stop by the Clearwater's house for a while. As I skidded to a stop as I watched Leah and a girl, who I presumed was her cousin she had been talking non-stop about.

I was about to turn away and head home when I saw the girl turn around and stare straight at me. Although, I wasn't really sure if she could see me or not. But I soon released that she did as she suddenly gasped and spun back around in shock.

I couldn't stop staring at her, her gorgeous black hair flowed straight past her shoulders and stopped half way down her back. Her skin was slightly lighter than mine, which indicated that she wasn't originally from La Push. She had beautiful brown eyes which stood one like a sore thumb. I smiled, but then suddenly that I was still in my wolf form.

I sprinted away as fast as I could, hoping she hadn't turned back around to confirm she had really seen me before I had a chance to run.

I didn't stop until I reached my house. And by the time I had gotten inside I was practically dragged myself to the couch and slipped into a peaceful sleep thinking about Leah's cousin in a way that I probably shouldn't be.

_**A/N: **__Hey guys. There's a little introduction about Sam's mum, dad and maybe soon to be step dad. We hope you guys enjoyed the first and second chapter._

_Please make sure you review afterwards, It will help us understand if you actually like the story or not. _

_Also, we wanted to make this clear that we have not stolen this story. Both __**emily007**__ and __**That'.**__ have posted it on both of their profiles as both of them are writing the story._

_Thanks, from __**that's what I thought **_&_**emily007**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Sam Uley & Emily Young  
>Chapter 3<br>Emily's POV

I flopped down on Leah's bed hoping at some point in the next five minutes she  
>would get out of the bathroom. It was nice at home when I could just walk into<br>the bathroom and not have to worry about walking in on someone. It just being  
>mum, dad and me made my life way easier than it was now.<p>

Last night Sam was meant to come over for dinner. But ended up calling two  
>hours after we had eaten saying that he fell asleep and was sorry.<p>

"Leah, hurry up" Seth yelled as he banged his fists on the bathroom door. I  
>chuckled knowing that Leah wasn't going to get out of the bathroom especially<br>for her little brother. I jumped up and made my way to the lock bathroom door  
>and knocked softly.<p>

"I'm leaving in five minutes" I explained through the closed door. "If you're  
>not out by then; I'm leaving without you"<p>

As soon as those words left my mouth the door swung open and not only did Leah  
>walk out; but a large, black haired, muscular man came out as well. Seth and I<br>looked at each other before back to the half naked man with wide eyes before  
>walking back into our rooms.<p>

I blinked; before shivering. It was odd that the wolf that I had seen  
>yesterday outside had the exact same eyes as the man Leah was in the bathroom<br>with. I silently laughed to myself before thinking about how stupid I was to  
>think that Sam Uley, the man Leah has been dating and was completely in love<br>with, was the wolf that I had seen outside Leah's window yesterday.

"Em, sorry you had to see that" Leah said as she dropped her towel and changed  
>into some clothes. It was odd that we could get changed in front of each other<br>and not care a single bit.

"What were you two even doing in there?" I asked. "You weren't doing it were  
>you?"<p>

"Of course not" Leah gasped before laughing a bit. "Sam said that he wanted to  
>save it for our wedding night"<p>

I nodded and picked up my bag before heading towards her bedroom door.

"Hurry up, I'll meet you downstairs" I said before shutting the door. I took a  
>deep breath in before closing my eyes and clearing my head. Once everything<br>that I had been worrying about was gone I opened my eyes to find a toned man  
>standing in front of me. I let out a shriek before slamming my back against<br>Leah's bedroom door.

"Woah, sorry" A deep, concerned voice said. I looked up and saw the same guy  
>Leah had been in the bathroom with only seconds ago standing right in front of<br>me.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked. "I thought you had left?"

"I was about to" He explained. "But I left one of my shirts here the other day  
>and was wondering if I could get it back?"<p>

"Oh" I said stupidly. I turned around and opened the door before walking in.  
>"Leah you're man friend is here"<p>

Leah stopped going through her draws and turned to face us.

"Oh, Ah, I left my shirt here" He said. It was odd, because it felt like he  
>was staring right at me. Leah nodded and looked around the room before putting<br>her hand underneath the bed and grabbing out a holey, brown shirt.

"Here you go" She said as she leant in for a kiss. Sam moved back and then  
>looked down at me. "Oh, sorry Em. Are you ready to go?"<p>

"Was ready to go half an hour ago" I said sarcastically. "Meet you downstairs,  
>don't start any funny business or I'll be sending Seth in to drag you out"<p>

Leah rolled her eyes as I left the room to walk downstairs. I saw Aunty Sue  
>standing the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast while Uncle Harry was sitting<br>in his chair reading the newspaper. Uncle Harry looked up from his paper when  
>I walked in and smiled.<p>

"Is Leah still getting ready?" Harry asked as I sat down on the couch beside  
>him.<p>

"No, she's talking to Sam" I said. "If she's not down here in two minutes then  
>I'm going up there and dragging her down here kicking and screaming"<p>

Uncle Harry chuckled before going back to reading his newspaper. I pulled out  
>my phone and saw that I had a message from my mother.<p>

To: Emily  
>From: Mum<p>

Sweetie. I'd appreciate it if you called next time. I feel like I haven't  
>talked to you in ages. Please call home tonight. I want to make sure you're<br>ok.

I rolled my eyes at my mother. I had only been here for one night and she was  
>already getting all antsy about me being away from home. My mother was<br>extremely protective while my father seemed to be the more laid back one in  
>the family.<p>

As I started texting back I felt the couch dip beside me. I looked up and saw  
>that Sam was sitting next to me. I smiled softly at him before going back down<br>to text my mother.

To: Mum  
>From: Emily<p>

Sorry about not texting you when I arrived. But I got here safely. Leah and I  
>are going to the beach today. I'll make sure I call you tonight to check in.<br>Give dad a big hug from me. xxx

I slid my phone shut and looked back to Sam only to find him reading my  
>message over my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at him before getting up off the<br>couch and going into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl  
>before placing it into my bag.<p>

"Are you ready yet?" I whined. "It's going to be pitch black by the time we  
>actually get there"<p>

"Oh quit you're whining, missy" Leah said as she slung her bag over her  
>shoulder. "We can go now. But, I thought I should let you know that Sam had<br>decided to come along with us"

I groaned and gave her my best angry look.

"Are you serious?" I said. "I thought this was meant to be a girls trip to the  
>beach"<p>

"It is" She said. "Just with a guy"

I rolled my eyes before heading to the front door. "Be in the car" I grumbled  
>before walking outside. I climbed into the car just as Sam and Leah walked out<br>the door together. As I admired their relationship from afar I started to get  
>extremely confused. Leah always told me how much fun they used to have<br>together and every time they were together they would both be so happy. I  
>looked at Leah and saw that she was trying to talk to Sam. Then I looked at<br>Sam and saw that he was too busy staring at me.

I started the car; indicating that I wanted to get going to the beach. Sam got  
>into the back while Leah got into the front silently. I looked at the both<br>before shrugging and pulling out of the driveway.

The entire way to the beach it was extremely awkward. I tried to make  
>conversation with them but all I got from Leah were shrugs. While all I got<br>from Sam was questions all about me. He asked me what my favourite colour way,  
>favourite singer, favourite food. Weird questions like that.<p>

By the time we got to the beach I was starting to doubt whether it was a good  
>idea for Leah to have invited Sam or not. Leah didn't look very happy while<br>Sam just stood there staring and smiling at me.

Oh boy. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
